Upright vacuum cleaners, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, are well known and include a cleaning head having a motor or air driven brush bar for agitating a floor covering. Such vacuum cleaners are efficient at cleaning those parts of a room which are spaced from the very edge of a room. The vacuum cleaner is pushed backwards a and forwards across a surface so as to agitate the surface. A motor-driven fan in the cleaner ‘sucks’ the dislodged dirt and dust from the region beneath the cleaning head and conveys it to a separating and collecting unit on the cleaner. It is known that dirt, dust and other debris can collect at the very edge of a floor surface, alongside the wall of the room. Upright vacuum cleaners can be used in an alternative mode of operation where, instead of pushing the cleaner across a surface and allowing the brush bar to agitate the surface, a user manually directs a hose to those parts of a room which cannot be reached by the cleaning head. However, it is time consuming to use the cleaner in this way and it is preferable to clean as much dirt as possible from the room using the cleaning head. Dyson Limited manufactures a vacuum cleaner with the name DC04™ which includes a single tuft of bristles on each side of the cleaning head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,902 shows a vacuum cleaning head with bristles which project outwardly from the cleaning head in a direction which is perpendicular to the side of the cleaning head and towards the floor surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,170 shows a floor tool for a vacuum cleaner which has a tuft of bristles on each side which are both longer and less stiff than the other bristles such that they flex outwardly when the floor tool is in use on a floor surface.